


Ways Love Can Go

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never talked about what happened on the night of their engagement, but on her wedding night, Janet couldn't help but remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways Love Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards Shock Treatment, as requested! I have a much longer plot in mind but just couldn't seem to get it out before Christmas. Stay tuned? XD
> 
> Written for jessikast

 

 

Brad Majors and Janet Weiss got married in the Denton Episcopal church a week before Christmas. It was a modest affair. Simplicity, humility, and frugality were Denton's most storied virtues. Even the silk flowers around the altar were reused from the recent Monroe-Hapschatt wedding. 

In the first pew, Mr. and Mrs. Weiss beamed at their daughter. Widowed Mrs. Majors could hardly see for crying. Cousins and school chums (the ones that hadn't left Denton for the city, anyway) filled the air with cheers and snow-white rice. Brad shook his best man's hand. Janet threw the bouquet, as tradition dictated. They kissed and smiled and kissed again, and when they climbed into the decorated getaway car, their hands were clutched together tightly.

They'd planned no lavish honeymoon, opting instead for a single night at Denton's Come On Inn. The balding man at the front desk doubled as the bellman, and gave Janet a knowing leer when he carried the luggage to the room. She cringed a little. It reminded her of the "congratulatory" message that Ralph Hapschatt had scrawled on their car, and that Brad had scrawled on his car the month before: She Got Hers, Now He'll Get His. That made her stomach do a flip-flop. It brought up uncomfortable memories.

They had never talked about what happened on the night of their engagement. Some people might have disliked the silence, but Janet found it comforting. It was, after all, something she and Brad agreed on completely, no discussion necessary; she treasured it as a sign of their ultimate compatibility. They both wanted to put the past behind them and get back to the lives they'd been planning.

She couldn't help but think of it tonight, though. She perched on the edge of the bed in her bridal peignoir, pulling nervously at the lace hem. Her hands wouldn't stay still and her bare feet slid back and forth against the carpet. In a moment, Brad would come out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He'd sit next to her on the little double bed. Then ... well, then they'd be together, as man and wife, for the first time. 

And yet not the first time.

Janet's cheeks burned. She knew that lots of girls weren't virgins on their wedding nights, but for a long time, she'd hoped to be different. Her mother's admonitions about female purity made a strong impression, as did her dark warnings about how men treated women who "gave away the milk before the cow was bought." There would be marital duties someday, of course, but good girls approached them like a load of laundry: A task that offered some satisfaction but no particular pleasure. With this in mind, she'd had no trouble limiting herself to sweet kisses at the door at the end of dates. Hand-holding brought a smile to her face. And if something nameless inside her stirred a bit when a beau's arm lingered around her waist, she hardly noticed, or passed it off as indigestion. 

That all changed in the alien castle in the woods. She'd done decidedly impure things with entirely too many people. Worst of all, as much as she tried to tell herself that it had been a case of temporary insanity, she still had ... feelings. Desires. Thoughts that popped up out of nowhere when Brad leaned in close. Decadent dreams that left her warm and hungry when she woke up. Just a week before, they'd been watching a movie, and when a woman appeared on screen in fishnet stockings, Janet had to flee to the restroom so she could catch her breath. 

She'd managed to keep her mind on proper things during the wedding preparations and the ceremony itself. Now, though, the rising tide made her ashamed to be wearing white.

Any minute, that bathroom door would open, and Brad -- her husband -- would emerge. She wasn't afraid of making love with him. She was afraid of how badly she wanted to make love with him. Was it possible to be a good woman and a good wife with this wild lust within? 

Then, there he was. His smile was familiar, strong, and comforting. And a little nervous, Janet noticed, and maybe a little eager. She smiled back, suddenly at ease. Together, they could make sense out of confusion. She slipped her hand into his and leaned in for a kiss. When he cupped her cheek and then probed her mouth with his tongue, a thrill ran through her, and she embraced it. "Marital duties" be damned. She was going to savor the feel of her husband and lover, and find a way to be a good woman anyway. 

 


End file.
